The Young Warlock
by SterekFanboy101
Summary: the younger brother of stefan and damen who they thought was dead has returned to mystic falls, he senses that something bad is about to happened but doesn't know what is going on. he doesn't know about his brothes being alive. he is a hybrid vamp/Warlock
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

The young warlock

Alex's POV

"Mystic falls I never thought in a million years that I would be back to the place where it all started".

I know that this may sound strange but I have returned to mystic fall because I sense that something has changed I don't know what it is but that's what I plan to find out I've been drown here for a reason.

"My name is Alexander Salvatore I am 15 and have been for over a 150 years".

~Flashback~

"Screams"

"get them"

"dad no",

Stop!

"This is your Fault I trusted you, and this is what you do I will never for give you"

"Crying I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen"

That's all I heard from by bedroom. A small ugly,uncomfortable room that I haven't left for 2 years.  
Why? Some people may ask. I don't know why but I can tell you that I was very sick, and no one seemed to know what was wrong with me.  
Not even the best doctors could help me I was told that I was dieing.

Those voices they were the cries of both my brothers and yelling from my fathers.

Damon was the oldest he was always reading to me whenever I started to feel better.

And Stephen would just sit and talk with me as I lay there feeling like I wanted to die.

Although I knew that it would kill my brothers if I did. I didn't mind if I did I would be with mother

My dad never visited me in my room even though I was down the hall from him.

He used to come then, but he started to come less and less until he stopped completely.

Both Damon and Stephen told me about a girl that was very special to them.

Her name if I remember correctly was Katherine. The way they described her she was an angel.

I personal never met her, but she sounded nice.  
The only person that I know that has been living with us is a house maid named Emily she is always telling me what's going on.  
She was a little quiet and weird but I liked that about her she seemed peaceful to me.

As I looked out my bedroom window I noticed Stephen and Damon running after father as he and some men carried a women in their hands I assumed that she was Katherine

I watched everything happen so fast. It was all I could do.

Then I saw it flame from the church, I remember mother taking all three of us there before she died.

It was amazing I had never seen so many colors in my life.

That was the lasted thing I remembered. After that I woke up in the family tomb in a coffin.

It took me some time but I managed to get out.

After my eyes focused I noticed to others alongside my own

I read the head stone and they belonged to Stephen and Damon.

Before I knew it my eyes were watery. I was crying

how could they leave me like that  
I was alone in the dark. I cried so much that I fell asleep

When I awoke it was day time so I decided to go see father maybe he could tell me what was going on

As I walked through the woods barefoot towards the house I thought about everything from what I remember before waking up.  
That's when I saw him sitting in his chair at his window  
I was so happy to see him I ran screaming his name  
"Dad dad dad" "I'm home"  
But before I reached the house, Emily had grabbed me and held my mouth shut.  
"Sh sh sh it's ok it's me Emily" " I m going to let go of you now so stay calm " ok

"Ok" I said,  
She stared at for a second then she grab my hand and took me to a small home near the woods not far from my home.

She told me everything that had happen for the past month.  
She told me about what my brothers did to each other and why they were dead.

"I've been dead a month" she giggled  
"Not really" she said

I was so confused. Who wouldn't be after waking up in your family tomb.

Emily told me about being a witch and that the mother I thought was my mom wasn't

"You know a lot about me" I said  
"I promised your mother that I would protect u both of them"  
" and my father is he" before I could finish she answered me  
"Yes"

after everything she told me I didn't notice that it had gotten dark.  
I wanted to know more. I had so many questions  
"Why was I so sick? How did I come back to life? And why didn't my father tell me about my mother?

Emily shushed me and said she would explain everything to me in the morning.

That morning she explained what I was and how I thought that I died  
"You are the first male witch born in over a hundred years" she said  
"Male witches are twice as strong then a female because there are so few of them"  
"You were so sick because you are only half warlock your mother was one of the strongest moon witches of her age, and when she fell for your father she new that you would not half full control of your powers if you were a girl"  
"Your mother died giving birth to you so your father took you to live with him not telling you who she was, he had no idea of her powers."  
"When you thought that you had died your body actually went into a form of hibernation so that your abilities wouldn't kill you your body was protecting you"

I was so confused by what was just told to me  
"So what now"  
Emily said" I will teach you everything I know it will be difficult because I am a sun witch"  
She taught me everything for five years until they came for her  
The towns people found out what she was and came for her  
But before they got her she hid me in a well and gave me a cup of something red in it  
It was blood from a vampire she said  
"It won't affect you like a normal person"  
"You died once and so it won't turn you just give you all the abilities of a vampire but not the defects"  
"Goodbye and bless it be" Emily said  
Those were her last words to me  
~End of flash back~  
End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Seeing is believing

Chapter 2

Seeing is believing

Alex's pov

"Back in mystics falls nothing has really changed if you think about it looks the same to me"

As Alex walks down the street he sees someone he never thought he would ever see again...Stefan

"Stefan it couldn't be he's dead father said no"  
Alex watched him go into this bar named the mystic grill

" I have to be sure its him" so he follows him in and just sits back and watches.

While watching his supposed brother a girl walks in and kiss Stefan and it was Katherine no she was in the tomb this was someone else.

Alex listened in on their conversation and found out that this girl that strangely resembles kat was actually named Elena gilbert. He came to the conclusion that she was a descendent of kat's and not dangerous.

Authors note: yeah yeah I know is short but I think that's how I am gonna do them so I can stretch it to what I want. I know I took some time off from writing but truth is I completely forgot I had even written this. So any way here's chap 2 and I will continue later but just a warning Alex is Bisexual and even though the story will circle around him and his brothers he will still have his moments where he may get touchy touchy sexually to with his guy love interest in the story I won't say who just yet. Although I will along the story talk about his ex girlfriend to so just a fair warning to those who don't like stuff like that.  
Luv ya emoboy101


	3. Chapter 3 Masquerade

**Author's note: I am going to continue from episode 7 "masquerade" none of the characters are mine only Alex. All the credit for the show goes to the directors and the author of the amazing written books L.J. Smith. Sorry about the wait been busy with school. College is harder then I originally thought. But anyway lovin this season is awesome.**

After leaving the grill unnoticed Alex walked around town for awhile he noticed that alto has changed in the many years that he has been gone and a lot hasn't. during his walk he came across a girl named Sara who was flirting pretty hard with him.

Sara Pov

"Hi, you must be new in town my name is Sara" puts her hand out in a gesture for him to shake

Alex pov

"Alex" he answers "and yes I am new or returning I've lived here before but moved away" shakes her hand

Sara Pov

Playing with her hair "well if you find time there is going to be a party tonight at the Lockwood mansion, maybe you can stop by"

Alex pov

Think that this would be the a great chance to find out if the Lockwood boy has changed yet he knows that Mason was here because he could very faintly smell him "sure why not in will try and thank you for asking"

Sara Pov

"Great. Oh! Wear a masked" "why" Alex asks a little confused by what she said "it's a masquerade ball" she says "maybe you could save a dance for me later tonight" she says batting her eyes as she looks over his body.

Alex pov

"Why not you have been very helpful see you tonight" and with that he walks away

**Later at the party **

Alex watches Stefan and Katherine dance from a balcony and decides to listen in on their conversation

Katherine's Pov

"Where is the moonstone Stefan you know I will get it weather you like it or not now where is it before I start killing until you give it to me and you know I will" just then Sara comes up "oh my god Elena your dress looks amazing" she says "thank you look good to oh look your necklace is a little loose let me get that for you" steps behind her, Alex new that this wouldn't end well.

Katherine pushes into Sara's back once paralyzing her and then once more to kill her. Then she walks away. Alex follows her keeping a safe distance

Alex pov

Just as I was about to take Katherine out the youngest Gilbert decide to show up telling her that Damon wanted her to meet her at the lake

Smiling a little, "it seems big brother has a little plan" Alex thinks "lets see how this all plays out boys and girls" laughing to himself as he disappears at incredible speed following vampire bitch back inside.


	4. Chapter 4 Masquerade: Confrontation

Alex's Pov.

After following her back inside I wondered where she was going, keeping my distance I notice her grab this Blonde chick I thought that I was going to have to intervene because I was not letting someone else die here tonight. But I from what I heard they knew each other.

Katherine Pov.

Choking and holding up "Caroline what is going on I have Jeremy telling me that Damon and Stefan want to meet me out by the lake, what are they planning" "I don't know "says Caroline, squeezing neck harder

Caroline Pov.

Starting to cry "ok! Ok! they are trying to kill you" "**where is the moonstone**" Kat says "I don't know" Kat squeezing much harder " Bonnie has it" "and where is Bonnie" "upstairs" "**what**" "upstairs upstairs" Kat grabs her arm and pulls her up stairs "which room"

Caroline pov.

"This one" Katherine enters, but Caroline stops at the threshold Katherine realizes it's empty. Katherine turns to Caroline "where is she" Caroline breaks into a smile "I did it. I didn't think that I'd be able to fool you, but I did"

Katherine realizes something is off she vamp speeds to Caroline, stopping like she hit a brick wall just inches from Caroline's face. She realizes there's something keeping her from being able to cross the threshold.

Katherine pov

"What-?" from the door across the room Stefan steps out "Stefan" "hello Katherine" "goodbye Katherine" Caroline says as she walks away. Turning back to Stefan "you don't believe you can kill me with that, do you" Stefan answers "no I don't…..but he can" from behind her Damon steps from behind the closet, shooting Katherine through the back with a stake from the stake gun.

**Outside with Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena **

Upon impact…. Elena suddenly screams, lurching forward. Jeremy and Bonnie stare at her in shock "Elena" Jeremy says "what is it" Bonnie asks. Elena reveals a bleeding wound in her back. Mirroring where Katherine got stabbed

Damon rips the stake out of Katherine just as Stefan Charges her aiming for her heart. She dodges just in time turning so that it impales her arm.

**With Elena **

Elena screams again in agony on the ground as a new wound appears on her arm Bonnie and Jeremy have no idea what to do. Jeremy is panicking now "what's happening" realization dawns on Bonnie "Jeremy its Katherine. She's linked to Katherine get them to stop now"

He doesn't have to be told twice he races for the house.


	5. Chapter 5 Problem solve mostly

Jeremy races through the party, running upstairs. Katherine lashes out with her arm in a sudden move sending Stefan stumbling back just as a stake slips from Damon's sleeve; he comes at her, she strikes him with her other arm jamming him with her elbow.

Stefan recovers as another stake drops into his hand he whips it at her. She catches it mid-air just before it enters her heart. Damon on one side, Stefan on the other, Damon throws another stake at Katherine, she ducks just in time and it gets stuck in the wall behind her, just then Stefan vamps to her from behind, grabs her in a choke hold as Damon vamps to her face to face he holds the stake ready to strike, they have her, Katherine is done.

Damon strikes just as…..Jeremy burst into the room "stop you're hurting Elena….everything you do to her hurts Elena" Stefan and Damon stops dead "what" Katherine smiles

Katherine pov

"you think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side" she pushes them off her gaining her ground again "wrong….and something tells me my witch is better than your witch." She looks at the boys who are still trying to recover from their surprise. Stefan looks to Jeremy

"Jeremy, please go make sure Elena's okay—"Stefan says Jeremy nods exiting. "Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay, it's all about Elena" Katherine finds a stake and draws it along her palms "a little more pressure and…." Draws blood, Stefan is across the room knocking the stake from her hands, Katherine recovers grabbing another stake in one quick move holding it to her stomach "this will hurt" "wait" Damon says, she stops looks at him, smiles knowing she's in control. "Now! about that moonstone".

**Outside**

Elena is in severe pain and Bonnie decides she can help out by putting a spell on her that takes away the pain. Discovering that there is another witch, Bonnie has Jeremy watch over Elena while she runs off to discover who it is.

Bonnie finally finds Lucy and confronts her about what she's doing there. Lucy tells her that she owed Katherine and had to help her. Bonnie tries to convince Lucy to break the spell but Lucy tells her she can't unless they hand over the moonstone. Grabbing her arms to stop her, Bonnie instantly feels a connection to Lucy. Sensing the same strange feeling, Lucy tells Bonnie that she can trust her. Bonnie hands over the moonstone.

(Little did Katherine or anyone know Alex had confronted Lucy two weeks before Katherine had even got Lucy in on her little schemes)

On her way up the stairs Alex confronts her telling her that there has been a minor change in their plan and he informs her on what the new one is for Ms. Katherine.

Lucy shows up at the room that is holding Katherine hostage and tells Katherine the spell on the room has been broken. Making sure that Katherine knows that her debt to her has been paid, Lucy hands over the moonstone.

Once Katherine had it, Alex walks from behind the side door still in his mask and uses his powers on Katherine who begins to be in extreme pain and falls to the ground. Alex tells them that Elena is ok and Lucy says she is sorry to have been a part of Katherine's schemes. And turns to leave. Alex remains for a little while

Alex Pov

Still in his mask not ready for his brothers to know it's him even though it is hard not to "well it's been fun boys" he says in a humorous voices and turns to leave, before he leaves Stefan asks "wait, who are you and why did you help" "all will be reviled in time Stefan just make sure you take care of Elena, I'm not going anywhere so you will be seeing more of me" "until next time" and he promptly takes his leave.

**TBA**

**Authors Note**: well this is the end of the fifth chapter and it's been fun writing, I completely loved this episode so I just had to start from here. Anyone been watching the show is getting even better and Isabelle is back that spells trouble can't wait. More to come, posted three chapters quickly I am on a roll, next chapter coming soon. And if anyone has ides for more people showing up shoot them my way,

P.s. in the 3rd chapter I had Katherine kill Sara on the dance floor with Stefan and it has come to my knowledge that Sara was the girl that Tyler killed, so when I get to the parts about Tyler I am changing the name of the girl that got killed (maybe to the name of the girl that Kat was suppose to kill idk we will see).


	6. Chapter 6 Broken Curse

**Authors note:** I have decided that my Tyler will be able to change whenever he wants and I want his wolf form to be more like the twilight wolves because they are bigger and more intimidating, and not like the little wolfs that they have on the show. Will be explained more on why Ty will be the first of his kind to be able to change when he wants

* * *

After the whole Katherine fiasco Alex went back to the party and enjoyed his night.

**Later that night**

Hearing some noise coming from a room that he saw Caroline go into, he decided to check it out and see if there was anything going on

In Tyler's fathers study, Matt begins to drink too much and become reckless. Trying to get Tyler to fight, Matt begins to pour liquor all over his father's study. Matt continues by saying hateful things about Tyler's father. Not being able to take it anymore, Tyler and Matt begin to fight. Before it can get out of hand, Caroline walks in and breaks it up. Struggling to keep them away from each other Alex comes in to help grabbing hold of Matt, who tries to take a swing him. In defense Alex tosses him a little too hard and he hit the wall passing out. Caroline runs over to check on him

Soon, Kim _(decided to name her Kim don't ask why)_ who is also under Katherine's compulsion picks up a sharp letter opener and goes after Tyler. Caroline warns Tyler but is too late. Tyler is stabbed in the shoulder and reacts by shoving Kim away. Unfortunately, Kim hits her head on the corner of the desk and dies. The curse is triggered and Tyler's eyes begin to change.

After this Alex's picks up Matt, Caroline Asks "where are you taking him?" Alex tells her that he is getting him out of there before the sheriff showed up the less people the better and he also told her that he had nothing to do with it. He tells her to deal with the rest and that he would be back to help.

Caroline explains to Mrs. Lockwood that Kim had too much to drink and tripped and hit her head on the desk. Mrs. Lockwood believes everything and tells them that she will handle it. Just as she walks out Alex comes back into the room and asks Tyler if he has healed, Tyler discovers that Caroline and this masked boy knows his secret and that they are on his side and can be trusted. Making sure everything is ok with the two of them he tells Caroline not to tell anyone about what has happened. She agrees and he leaves promising Tyler that he would be in touch to help him whenever he can.

**OUTSIDE IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE**

Lucy leaves the party, Bonnie stops her to try and figure out who she is. Lucy tells her that they are related and are cousins. Lucy thanks Bonnie for giving her a wake-up call and that she no longer wants to mess with Vampires. Bonnie tries to tell Lucy that she too doesn't want to be in the middle of Vampire drama. Lucy tells Bonnie that she is a good witch and that in the middle is exactly where she belongs.

Jeremy sees Bonnie alone and crying and offers her a ride home. Bonnie is shocked and asks him when did he get his license? Jeremy tells Bonnie that he's not a kid anymore and Bonnie begins to see him in an all new light. Bonnie accepts his offer for a ride home and they walk off together.

Stefan sees Elena standing alone by the lake and approaches her. Stefan is happy now that Katherine is gone, they can be together again. Of course, Elena doesn't feel the same. She tells Stefan that until she and everyone she loves feels safe, they can't be together.

Katherine wakes up and is not happy to see that she is locked up in a tomb. Damon is there to move the final stone in place but Katherine begs him to stop because Elena is in trouble. Katherine tells Damon that Elena is her Doppelganger. Not wanting to hear another word about it, Damon shuts Katherine in the tomb.

Elena walks to her car but soon senses that something is wrong. Turning around, she sees a masked man and he grabs her. Elena tries to scream but he takes her away.

**

* * *

**

**TBA **

Yes I am ending here, until next time. Remember this has some Slash (not a lot) in it so don't like I advise you to not continue reading. Any who can anyone guess who Alex's luv interest will be I already decided on who I want it to be

Peace ~ love ~ safety


	7. Chapter 7 The Plan

Chapter 7

Elena was brought to a private location where her captor delivers her to another man in a dark vehicle. Once she is deposited into the back of the vehicle, the mysterious man in the driver's side asks her captor to come closer…much closer. Once he is inside the window, the mysterious man bares his fangs and sinks them in. The man falls down and Elena's new captor drives away.

**Back in Mystic Falls**

Preparing for school, Caroline gets an unwanted visit from Damon. Breaking her promise to Alex, she Damon fills him in on what exactly happened that night at the Masquerade Ball with Tyler only leaving out the part about Alex helping her. After hearing everything, Damon warns Caroline to stay away from Tyler. That she cannot be his friend because he is now a Werewolf and can kill her. Caroline promises and heads to school.

At school, Tyler feels strange and once he sees all the missing person flyers for Sarah, he becomes more uncomfortable. Going to his locker, he proceeds to try and open it up. Not realizing his own strength, the lock itself breaks off.

Jeremy sees Stefan in the hallway and comments to him about next time letting him know that Elena is spending the night so that he can cover for her. Stefan replies that Elena never spent the night and soon they both realize too late that Elena is missing.

Elena is brought to an abandoned mansion that is in a secluded location. Her new captor Trevor dumps her on an old couch. Wanting just a taste of her blood, Trevor motions slowly towards Elena but his partner Rose stops him. Seeing Rose, Elena tries hard to ask for her freedom. Not wanting to hear anymore, Rose slaps Elena hard, knocking her out.

In the school parking lot, Alex, who just enroll at Mystic falls high watches as Tyler approaches Caroline to try and get her to help him figure out what's happening to him. Caroline tries to

avoid him and prepares to leave but Tyler grabs her arm. Caroline instantly goes into attack mode and twists Tyler's arm around and soon has him on the ground. Telling him nothing, Caroline walks off.

Watching this Alex suspects that he should confront Tyler quicker than he anticipated because it seems that he could become very violent if not taught to control his actions.

Elena wakes up and overhears Trevor and Rose talking about her. She discovers that they are going to turn her over to a very old Vampire named Elijah. They want to bargain for their freedom and with Elena's blood; they know he will surely say yes since she is Katherine's Doppelganger.

Stefan approaches Bonnie about trying to remove the curse on the tomb so that they can get Katherine's help. Bonnie tells Stefan that there is no way she could do it. Bonnie does however have another idea that might work. Using Alaric's empty classroom, Bonnie uses a drop of Jeremy's blood, Bonnie begins the spell and soon she has the exact location where Elena is. Bonnie nose begins to bleed but she tries to hide it.

After Stefan and Damon take off to find Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy wait together in his room. Feeling helpless, Bonnie remembers a spell she learned that might help Elena. Asking Jeremy for a hair from Elena's hair brush, Bonnie begins another spell. She begins by writing a message on a piece of paper and proceeds with the spell. After a moment, Jeremy starts to see that Bonnie's nose is bleeding. He tries to stop her but suddenly she passes out.

Bringing Bonnie a glass of water after she wakes up, Jeremy questions her about what had happened. Bonnie tells him that witches have a weakness. If they use too much witchcraft, the magic will push back. She makes him promise not to ever share that information with anyone. If someone knows her weakness, she can be in serious trouble. Bonnie opens up and tells Jeremy that she feels all alone and he admits that he feels the same way.

Elena tries once again to get information from Rose. Rose finally tells her that one of the "Originals" Elijah wants her blood. Elena asks Rose what the "Originals"

mean and Rose tells her that they are the oldest Vampires and are from the old country. Rose and Trevor explain to Elena that they are in this mess because of Katherine.

Rose explains to Elena that she is Katherine or Katarina Petrova's Doppelganger. Their blood sacrifice is what is needed to break the curse of the moon and sun.

**Mean while back in Mystic Falls**

Caroline arrives home from school and immediately senses that she's not alone. Tyler comes out and once again he tries to get her to help him understand what she is and what is happening to him. Finally, he asks her if she is a Werewolf too. Caroline begins to laugh and after being provoked one too many times, Caroline bares her fangs. Seeing that she is a Vampire, Tyler walks away.

Elena goes to sit back on the couch to wait it out when she notices a piece of paper. Opening it up, she sees it's a message from Bonnie. It reads "Stefan and Damon are coming for you". Wadding up the note and hiding it, Elena begins to feel a bit better.

With Jeremy's help in pinpointing exactly where Elena is, Stefan and Damon set out on a road trip to save her. On the road trip Damon tries to avoid Stefan's question about his true feelings for Elena. Soon, Damon retrieves a bag of blood and begins to drink. Offering Stefan a drink to tease him, Damon is surprised when Stefan says yes. Not understanding him, Stefan explains to Damon that he has been drinking Elena's blood everyday to overcome his addiction. Stefan takes this time to try and apologize to Damon about making him drink the first blood that turned him into a Vampire. Of course, Damon doesn't want to hear about that now.

**At the mansion**

Trevor is very nervous and begins to have second thoughts in dealing with Elijah. Rose tries to calm him down and tells him that for the last 500 years, they have been fa

mily and they take care of each other. Soon they all hear a knocking at the door and they know who has finally come.

The door opens and Elijah is standing there. Rose approaches him and asks for her and Trevor's freedom in exchange for Katherine's Doppelganger. Before taking him to Elena, Rose asks for his word that she will be free. Elijah gives it and they soon set off to get Elena.

In the woods surrounding the mansion, Damon and Stefan prepare to take on Elena's captors. Inside, Elijah comes closer to Elena and takes a deep smell of her scent. Saying that she is human, he realizes that she is who she says she is. Trevor begs for forgiveness but Elijah will hear none of it and kills him instantly while Rose looks on horrified. Elena tries to stall him and mentions to him that she knows where the moonstone is. Peaking his curiosity, Elijah rips off her necklace that contained verbena and soon compels her to tell him where it is. They all stop when they hear a noise in the front entrance hall and take off to see what or who it is.

Using their speed, Stefan plays a kind of "cat and mouse" game with Elijah. Damon manages to pull Rose aside and Stefan pulls Elena aside. Suddenly, they start shooting wooden spikes at Elijah which he pulls out without even flinching. In a mad rush, a fight breaks out. Damon grabs a large wooden pole and breaks it into a stake and drives it through Elijah's chest. Thinking that Elijah is dead, Rose takes off and Elena runs into Stefan's arms. Seeing the expression on Damon's face, Elena mouths the words "thank you" to Damon.

Jeremy watches on while Bonnie naps but they both they both get up when they hear Elena come in. Going to her instantly, they ask her if she's ok and she reassures them that she is. They all take turns embracing each other in relief.

Back in their library, Stefan and Damon enjoy a drink. Stefan takes this time to tell Damon once again that he is sincerely sorry for being the guy who made him turn. Stefan tells Damon that what he did was selfish and that he just didn't want to be alone without his big brother.

Caroline and Tyler also enjoy a drink and discuss their new supernatural abilities. Caroline tries to convince Tyler that he can tell no one at all about them. Tyler tells her that he will not tell a

nd that he really felt alone. Tyler admits that he is scared and seeing the truth in his face, Caroline goes to him and hugs him for comfort. Then there is a knock on the door Caroline answers saying "who are you?" Alex's answer "well it's good to see you too Blondie, you forgot who I am already, I am hurt you and after our little discussion last night I thought that we were friends" pushing himself into her house without permission, looking at Tyler the whole time telling him that they had to talk.

Later on while he is alone, Stefan hears a noise and senses that there is someone there. He reaches for a wooden stake and prepares for another battle. Suddenly Rose appears. She explains to Stefan that she has been running for so long and that she doesn't want too anymore. Telling him that she has nowhere to go, Stefan informs her that she can't stay there. She tells him that he does need her. The "Originals" will be coming back for Elena. They will all come back because Klaus will want them too.

Elena enters her bedroom and is stunned to see Damon waiting there for her. He has her verbena necklace but before he gives it to her, he tells her that he needs to tell her something. Not wanting to hear, Elena tries to stop him but he proceeds anyways. Damon expresses to her that he loves her and that it's because he loves her that he can't be selfish. He tells her that he doesn't deserve her love but that Stefan does. Kissing her on the forehead, he compels her to forget everything he said. Putting the necklace back on her, he disappears like he had never been there.

**Back at the Mansion **

As Elijah awakens and pulls the stake out of his chest someone starts to speak.

Alex's Pov.

"Well it took you long enough, I thought that I was going to have to waiting here all night" smiling the whole time. "I thought you originals were strong because it looks to me like you got beat, and by my brothers no doubt" laughing Elijah growled at him saying "I was caught off guard won't happen again" still laughing at the old vampire Elijah asks "so how have you been fairing with your plan in Mystic Falls" "fine I got the vampire girl to trust me and Tyler understands that there is not much that I can tell him just yet but he is willing to let me help on the next full moon." "Well it seems you have everything under control, I will see you there in a couple of days" says Elijah.

* * *

**Authors Note: **well that's another chapter down more to come I will be trying to catch up with the episodes so and tell me what you think I love reading what you have to say motivates me to continue. Anyway the question that I asked in the last chap about who you thin will be Alex's love interest here is a hint it's a boy. Lol next chapter will start with a flash back just like the episode Katarina.

The link for who I Alex should be played by and how looks is on my profile, take a look and tell me what you think


End file.
